


I Missed Ya

by ilovenaley13



Series: Therapy Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x12 episode ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed Ya

Ian stood nervous. He was sitting in the room that he called home for the last 3 weeks. A private psychiatric facility that had taken Ian in when Dr. Lishman had made a few calls on his behave. It was time for him to leave, and be out in the real world without the supervision of the doctors and the constant therapy.

You would think Ian would be happy to be free, but these walls were safe. It was here that he’d gotten out of the deep end of the water. Where he felt level and like himself. He knew what to expect here, the schedule was comforting for Ian. 

The other thing he was afraid of and the real reason for his hesitation to get out of this place. He didn’t know who was coming for him, what they all were thinking about him. The one stipulation of the facility was that the patience could not have contact with anyone except their parent or guardian. So the only person he had contact with from his life was Fiona. Well that wasn’t necessarily true, Debs and Lip had been writing him letters. His family wasn’t a worry, they always stuck together. The real worry was Mickey Milkovich. The beautiful dark haired boy that was the love of Ian’s life. Mickey had been the one to pull him out of the darkness long enough to get him to agree to be committed. Mickey had been the one to go to Lloyd and ask him to help when he realized that Cook County was the wrong place for Ian. 

He had been the one to take Ian to the facility and waited until they took Ian away. Ian still kept the last words Mickey had said to him before the nurses had taken him. 

“Listen to me Ian, you go and get yourself right. Fuck everything else, because you’re the strongest mother fucker I know and you can beat this.” Mickey’s words and carried Ian through the whole process. It was the driving force for him to be as open and honest about everything. He needed to get himself as right as possible because Ian would be damned if he would let Mickey be stuck with some numb broken person. 

 

He hadn’t heard from Mickey since that day. Mickey didn’t write and neither did Ian. Fiona never mentioned anything about him either, and Ian never asked. He stood up and looked around the small white room one last time before grabbing his duffel and walking out. He knew Fiona was working today, so Lip was probably the one picking him up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go home first or if he should ask Lip to drop him off to the Milkovich house. 

‘What if Mickey wasn’t home, or worse what if he was and he didn’t want to see Ian’ The thoughts swirled around Ian’s head as he made his way to the metal doors. His therapist and the security guard were waiting to escort him out.

“You all ready Ian” Dr. levring spoke to Ian. The woman whose name was Diane, had been the doctor that Ian had clicked with the most. Ian could be completely honest with her, without the anxiety of being judged. She was also the doctor that Ian was going to see once a week in outpatient therapy.  
“Yeah” Ian spoke softly, still having thought of Mickey swimming around his head.

Dr. Levring walked him out into the lobby. Ian looked around and didn’t see Lip anywhere in site. ‘He must be running late’ Ian guessed.

“So I’m seeing you here next Wednesday at 12.00pm. No postponing and no canceling any appointments right” Dr. Levring spoke.

“Yes I know, I will be here” Ian said.

“I think your rides here” She smiled while gesturing behind Ian with a smile. 

Ian turned around to the most beautiful site. 

Mickey was walking through the doors of the facility in a black wife beater and dark jeans. His hair was slicked back and he was carrying a pack of smokes in his right hand. Ian’s inside turned warm all over. Mickey seemed to spot him right away, and a small smile broke out on his face. Ian didn’t know what to do, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to run and grab Mickey, hug him and kiss him, but 3 weeks was a long time and Mickey wasn’t big on affection in public. 

“Hey” Ian said with a big smile just as Mickey got closer to him. Before he could say anything else Mickey grabbed him and kissed hard on the mouth. Ian wrapped his long arms around him and they devoured each other till breathing became a problem. They pulled their mouths apart, but they stood arms still wrapped around each other with their foreheads touching 

“I missed yah, firecrotch” Mickey whispered. Ian gave him a soft kiss on the lips, not able to control himself. 

“You ready to go home kid” Mickey asked.

“Yah, but could we grab food on the way I’m starving” Ian asked as he picked up his bag and they started walking towards the exit.

“Yah, whatever you want” Mickey smiled.


End file.
